Complete Identity
by NinePages
Summary: We do not even know his birthday or his background...Who is he? What is he like when he is not working as a Chronos Numbers X? Lin XiaoLi X OC Re-Upload
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new beginning!

After all the nagging from my mom for two years, and my pretenses, or you could call them acts, of working hard in my studies –even though most

of the times I either wasted my time, or just blanked out continuously for 5 hours per day, per week, per month, and per year, for, well….a very

long time, I was finally able to get the heck out of high school and step into the 'welcoming' doors of the world's well known CM University. Well,

this is a school well known for computers, business and technology, but thanks to my mediocre average and mediocre entrance exam score, I was

going into this AWSOME University's School of Arts and Design, isn't that just lovely.

Both of my parents actually came with me to the city and celebrated my 18th birthday with me, however, they took off the very next day to some

kind of Hawaiian cruise with my little sisters, while I was supposed to get use to everything and suffer alone. Before three months ago, when my

mom organized this 'summer boot camp' for me in preparation of university, all I could cook was instant noodle…didn't include the time when I

bombed the microwave and burned the cup. As for laundries, hehe… let's just say I would be the last person you want to entrust for washing

clothes, or pretty much with handling fabric in general… Because of this unpleasant fact, I would always bring a huge pile of clothes when

traveling, and change often instead of washing, and gave them as nice souvenirs for my dear mommy after the trip… Just to be frank, I think she

fainted once…either due to the massiveness of the pile of clothes, or to the odor. Therefore, despite the more expensive cost, my parents decided

to rent an apartment outside the school just for me….and I.

* * *

_Crap!_

This is my first day for school, and my appearance must have been terrible….

_Flashback_

"Oh My God!! WHY IS the FREAKIN STOVE ON FIRE!!!!?"

"HOLY SHIT!!! WHERE IS THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER???"

"FACK! WHY IS THE TAP STILL RUNNING!! And… DID I BURN MY NOODLES AGAIN??!!!"

"NOOOOOoooooo….."

When I managed to clean and settle everything down, all I had for the entire evening was a cup of black coffee…and when I look at my watch, it

was already midnight…

But wait, something is not right…

_Shit_, I totally forgot the two hours time difference…which means, right now...

it should be….TWO OCLOCK in the MORNING??!!!

...

...

I am so fucked tomorrow…

_End of flashback_

Standing before the verdant lawn that stretched toward the horizon, and ended at the foot of the intimidating marble giant, which was supported

by fourteen ionic columns, and had a deep arch hovering over the front metal gate, I pushed my thick glasses up and lowered my head. Keeping

my eyes to the ground, I observed the different shoes.

Hmm…these are marvelous sneakers…

very nice… cool, that one is the newest style from Puma.

Oh, oh, oh, that is ….

Before I realized, a pair of Dior came into my view and before I got a chance to look up at who is the person with such p-r-e-t-t-y shoes, I ran

completely into that dude.

For a few minutes, stars danced, moon shook, sky fell and the ground…became the sky, and possibly, this year might be 2012...

Without my glasses, I was pretty much… blind. All I could differentiate were large color blocks of black, green, white, blue and peach.

"Are you alright?" a gentle but detached voice came from the blob before me. He handed me my glasses.

When I was putting them on, my heart skipped a beat…isn't this just like what happens in girly Asian online novels? Where the main character

accidentally bumps into a handsome and capable male, and a perfect love story begins? Ho ho ho…maybe I am not so unlucky after all. Just when I

finished adjusting my glasses and ready to take a close look at my hero…

wait…

this is not where the story supposed to go?

Why is the Prince Charming wearing thick glasses like me?

Why is his hair flapping all over his forehead and making him look un-cool?

And WHY is he slouching his shoulders so much that made him shrunk at least three centimeters?

Why does he look like a freakin nerd!!

This is outrages!!

This is ridiculous and unacceptable!

This is…

"Um... miss…do you mind... I need to get through…" his voice was monotonous.

"Ya! Get through!! Go...ARGHH!!" I stomped my feet, roared at the poor guy and rushed into the school building. The guy sweat dropped and gave

himself a mental note… never bump into nerdy looking girls who might be PMS-ing… (I am not!)

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Student Council President!

Wow, university is so much more intense and competitive than I imagined, especially this kind of first class almost mini Ivy League… I was

exhausted after the first two classes… please do not get me wrong; I was exhausted in effort to keep myself awake, not because of the actual

academic stress. I looked at my schedule, hoping to get something interesting like Criminal Psychology or Foundation Arts, but all I could see was

Art History.

"Aw… mother f…."

The lecture hall was so dark with the only lights coming from the projector and the screen, which give off this eerie blue glow. I felt a sudden hit of

nap attack coming right this way and shook my head to keep awake. I looked around until I recognized this familiar face. The long front locks of

hair that looked very messy…. And those large glasses that covered more than half of his face. Is that person who I think he is? But…err… is it ok

for me to talk to him now, after our little 'friendly' meeting this morning? I pondered. Even though my brain was hesitating, but my body apparently

was moving towards him. He was reading a book about three times the size of his head right now and the book is…..um… our history textbook?

Wow, he really is a nerd.

"Yo, how's it going?" I asked nervously.

He looked up slowly from behind the large book… fixed his eyes on me, and slowly, very slowly, opened his mouth to speak. I almost fell when I heard what he said…

"Who are you?"

"Um…." Geez, what a boring and stupid dude, and why does he has to be the first person I met in this school.

"Don't you remember? You kind… um… bumped into me this morning… and I thought maybe… um… you remember me?" I can hear my own nervous laugh.

"Oh…" He goes back to his 'dictionary'.

"…"

This is so awkward! If I knew it would become like this, I would never have approached him! I pouted inwardly.

"Are you a freshman?" Just as I was complaining about him mentally, his masculine voice asked, unexpectedly.

"Eh?" I blanked out until I suddenly realized what he just said.

"Oh, um… ya! I am a freshman… why? Aren't you?"

He paused his reading and turned his head to look at me. His gazed fixed on me for a couple of seconds and he went back to his book… again.

"I guess so…"

"No shit." I guess so too, otherwise, you wouldn't have been in the same class as me.

Then, I didn't know if my eyes are really failing me or something, but for a split second, from his profile face, the corner of his lips slightly pulled

upward. Suddenly, his very commonplace nerdy appearance was, almost decorated, by something very special and attractive. Realizing that I have

been staring at him for such a long time, I mentally smacked myself.

God, I really need to get a boyfriend or something. Seriously, I am drooling over some random nerd who happened to stumble over me…

* * *

After the most tedious class, my slightly uplifted soul, when I saw his smile before the class, was plundered. When he looked at my dying form, he

told me to wait, and being very not ignorant for the first time, went to get me a cup of coffee.

As I was standing in the well-lighted hallway drinking my coffee, I took another longggg good look at him.

"Are you ok? You Spilled some coffee." He asked.

I scarcely heard what he said because I just realized how pale his skin looked, and his only remaining features, which are not covered up by either

hair or glasses, are his perfectly straight nose and thin lips marked by gentle curves. His smooth and long outline for his face was touched by the

glows of the afternoon sun, and his long black locks made an amazing contrast to his pearl skin. Even with slouched shoulders, he was about 5

foot 7, and his narrow, slender figure hardly held up the suit he wore.

"Xiaoli- sama!" Someone called from a distance. Then a girl with red bobby hair ran toward this dude.

"Xiaoli- sama! I looked every where for you!" She exclaimed and looked up at him with revere and respect in her eyes as she almost slammed into him.

"Xiao!" This time was a male voice. A handsome student with long pale blond hair tied into a thin ponytail stepped from behind the girl.

"Man, seriously, which rock were you hiding under this time?! The principal is searching for you across the school like crazy!" The hot guy said

when he got closer. "You better check in with her or you will be in deep shit."

This Xiaoli guy just watched those two with a straight face and strolled slowly into the direction of the principal's office. His back slowly

disappeared in the crowd of students as the winter breeze picked up his shadows and carried it through the branches of lifeless trees…

As I was immersed in my own thoughts, a voice rang beside me.

"Hey! Are you new to the school? Are you a freshman? Do you know Xiaoli- sama? How did you guys meet? Oh ya! I am Alice! Nice to meet you." I

torn my gaze away and stared at the owner of the sound. It was the redhead kawai chick who admired that Xiaoli person.

"She talks a lot some times, so you might as well just ignore her if you like." The blond guy smirked.

"I do not! I am just really bubbly and gregarious and helpful and…" She retorted as her face became fumed with frustration.

"Ya… ya… that's what she said…" He looked away, still snickering. He turned to me and laughed.

"Sorry about that, none of the SSC's are really normal people especially this kid and Chairman Xiaoli." He said casually while musing on something

outside the window in the distance.

"SSC?" I asked.

"It just stands for Supreme Student Council, by the way." Alice said, "And that retard over there is Regen."

"I see…" wow, I am really lucky today, bumping into two student council members. A sinister smile displayed on the corner of my lips. Hn… if I

managed to get a good relationship with these two, then if I get into trouble in the future, or set up my own clubs, it would be a piece of cake.

Muhahaha…

Certain two student council members felt a strange chill down their back as they watched a certain someone planning carefully of what she can do

with them.

"Anyways." Regen coughed as Alice sweat dropped. He put back on his smile and held out his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I looked at him, and sincerely (deep in my heart… somewhere) accepted this friendship.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled as I took his hand. For seconds, I felt something warm and placid in my heart. They gentle and welcoming

words and gestures made me felt, for the first time in this school, at home.

"Me want! Me want!" Alice chirped as she grabbed both mine and Regen's hands, and broke that sudden peace which broke into fragments and

scattered in the winter atmosphere.

This went much smoother than I had expected, for at least I got a couple of friends now on the first day, and my feeling of loneliness slowly and

silently slipped away…

"Oh ya… So what did you guys say about that Xiaoli person again? Something about the SSC's?"

"Xiaoli- sama is the youngest and the smartest and the best and smartest…CM University's Supreme Student Council PRESIDENT!! Yeah!!" Some

very jolly soul cheered.

"Yup! Even though I never liked him all THAT much, I still have to admit he is pretty god damned brilliant." Another very… some what informative

soul described.

"…"

"…"

"…HE IS THE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL???!!!..."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Earnest thanks to all those who supported my story, I mean, if it wasn't for the people who reviewed my story or contacted me in any way, I would have given up this fanfic a long time ago… ^^'

------------------- ^O^ -----------------------

_Chapter 3. _

" What's your problem?" He glared at the beautiful woman behind the large mahogany desk. Gold linings around the table shone eerily against the pathetic threads of light that barely penetrate the thick fabric of the curtains.

The large room was surprisingly neat considering how much paperwork a regular principal should do… This grand room consisted of nothing but the luxurious carpet, the desk mentioned before, and four rows of tall bookshelves.

Upon entering, one can easily find the famous titles of 'Pride and Prejudice', 'War and Peace', 'Hamlet' on the side bindings whisper softly against the intimidating air in the Principal's office.

"My problem? Why, I don't have one…" The beautiful woman stoped working, stood up and put down her glasses with a click on the hefty desk as she walked toward Xiaoli. Her brilliant red hair swayed back and forth against her waist, and then she stopped right in front of him.

"Do I need a reason to see my favorite student?" She smirked at him as she pressed her large chest on his body, and traced her fingers along the uncovered collarbone of his. Her long and luscious legs gently rubbed against his. His lips slightly pursed in disgust but he did not say anything.

To show his discontent politely, he backed up one step, and looked down at the lady.

"If there isn't anything you want from me, I need to get to my next class. Please excuse me."

"Hm…" The same sleek smile displayed on her lips as she wrapped her smooth, creamy arms around his waist.

"You were never in a hurry before… stay for a little longer." She pouted.

"I am sorr-" Before he could continue, she tilted her head and captured his lips with hers…

Winter breeze fluttered through the lifeless branches of the barren trees in the schoolyard. Few dried up leaves crumbled away before they even reached the ground, while others buckled with the wind to find a niche for the new spout before spring comes. All the students ducked their heads deep inside the scarf, rushing to their next classes before the bell strikes. And no one, not a single soul would suspect the sinister little actions happening inside the Almighty Principal's office at that very moment.

-------------- ^o^ -------------------

Argh….

" Life sucks…" I sighed.

"Forty- eight" Alice chirped.

"Forty-eight what?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Forty- eighth time you said 'Life sucks'" Regen shook his head.

Oh my, you guys must be pretty bored too. Other wise, you wouldn't be counting how many times I said that phrase… I mean, it is normal for Alice to do something dumb like that, but Regen… Thinking about that, I took a huge bite out of my sandwich.

"Where is er… Xiao…Xiaoli?" I asked nervously. I am pretty sure I'm not the only one who felt weird saying that name. Who the hell in the world would name their kid 'Xiaoli'? Seriously, there should be a limit for Asian-ess. Geez, what kind of a name is… 'Xiaoli'…

"He went to the principal's office, and haven't come out yet." Alice said quietly.

Immediately, I felt a shift in Alice's tone. At the mention of the principal, Regen's face seemed to gloom as well. His normally pale cheeks are now covered with the dark shadows of his bangs as he lowered his eyes.

Um… am I the only one here who is missing something? But I don't think they would feel very comfortable if I ask about it right now, so I tried to change a topic.

"Err… the cheese today is pretty good…" I filled in awkwardly.

"Really?! Me wanna some!" Haply, someone's depressing face disappeared into a cheerful one as that person jumped up at me and tried to steal my food. Well, I guess cheese does have a curative effect for awkward silence, at least for Alice.

Regen only sighed and looked out the window.

"What are you baboons doing?" A familiar cold voice sounded behind me.

I twisted that dirty little paws of Alice off of my face, and turned around to look at the tall figure looming over me. Even behind the thick glasses, I could see his slightly frowned brows.

"Oi, Xiao! Want some Fish and Chips? I'll get you a coffee!" Regen smiled broadly at him.

He didn't say anything as he sat down beside Regen, and only grunted when that little Alice monkey jumped on him.

"Xiaoli-Sama! I miss you so much!" Alice glanced up at Xiaoli with cherry cheeks and stars in her large green eyes. Her long lashes almost fluttered with tears as if he just got out of a tiger's den.

"I am so happy that you are still alive. God bless you." Regen slapped Xiaoli on his back. Xiaoli nodded at the two of them, and lowered his head to sip on his coffee…

Hmmm…coffee… I like… The smell of coffee was defiantly more attractive to me than that nerd, in comparison. You know, I would trade Xiaoli for a sack of coffee beans if only he worth that much.

I let the beautiful aroma of coffee gently tickle my nose… even though I usually don't drink coffee, but after three "Watching the paint dry" classes, I need some of that, marvelous, delicious, awakening little cute coffee beans to keep me awake.

A..ha…ha…ha, coffee. The owner of the coffee frowned even more as he felt me drooling over him. But little did he know, I only drooled at the thought of how many cups of coffee I could trade him for. Finally, after five minutes of glaring and frowning, the more normal one of the two give in and set the cup of coffee in front of the not so normal one.

Muhahaha… come to papa, with that thought, I grabbed the cup and let the warm comforting fluid flow into my mouth…

One second later…

"FUC…" I spat it out. "What the F---- is that?!"

"Coffee" Said Xiaoli calmly with a triumphant glow on his face, "More defined would be – Black coffee." A smile emerged from the corner of his lips as he pushed up his large glasses.

"Maybe you SHOULD warn me before I drink it!" I yelled into his ear.

"Well, normally, people are careful of what they put in their mouth." He replied, looking halfheartedly at the labels on the cup as he rested his elbow on the back of the seat.

Just by looking at him made me piss off. I could feel a vain popping on the back of my head…

" That's what she said." I retorted, and I stepped on his expensive leather shoes under the table.

He winced with pain, but he quickly recovered with a frozen glare. A harsh glance pierced through the set of thick glasses, and two vain popped on his head.

"Hm… I'd shut up if I were you." His smile disappeared.

"Don't you wish that youdonthaveglasses like me!" I made a face at him.

Ahahaha, snort, ahahaha… Take that, you loser.

"Ah, Touché. " Added Regen, who immediately turned back to study the lettuce of the hamburger when a cold glare shot this way.

Then, on another thought, Xiaoli's pursed lips turned to a sarcastic smirk as he said, "Like you? Sorry, I don't like nightmares and on another thought, I like been human."

My left eye twitched… that little bitch.

I grabbed my club sign up sheet, rolled it up and smacked on his shoulder.

"I detest you."

He pouted and rolled up some forms that he took from the principal's office and smacked me on the shoulder as well.

"I detest you more"

I blinked. Did that little bitch just hit me?! That is unforgivable!

"I detested you first" I fumed.

He smacked me on the arm.

"I've always detested you."

"No! I detested you first."

"Well, I detest you more."

Regen and Alice looked scared as they grabbed whatever food they could find left on the table without getting smacked, and quickly slipped to the hallway.

So the nutrition-less conversation continued through the peaceful lunch break, and everyone who witnessed the fight didn't dare to say anything because, after all, Xiao is the president of the Student Council, but they did slowly back away, and away… all crammed in the hallway, including the teachers. ( TAT)

_End of Chapter 3_

----------- ^o^ ---------------

Author: I know this is not that good, but it is the best I can do right now under such a tight schedule.

I promise I will spend more time working on the next chapter, and hey, I can always update this chapter, right? xD

I know, I know… I haven't update for like ages. I hope I won't forget again, and you know the best way to remind me? That is to review! Yeaa… lookin forward to all your comments!

See ya all next time..xD


	4. Chapter 4

WOW, can you believe it? I am still alive after disappearing for a couple of…ahem…month. Yes..i was totally busy and stuff…I mean, I defiantly didn't get obsessed with games and OMG KORUSHITSUJI…yea, I was busy. Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

You know, even though I am a teen, who are not supposed to give a shit about everyone else, I still understand that paying for college is defiantly a burden on my parents' , I also know that my parents only wanted me to focus on my studying instead of worrying about my tuition fees.

"Let's see…. I have two classes in the afternoon on Monday and Wednesday…"

"Hmm… I have only one course on Friday morning…"

"… So I have four art courses from my major, and one from another…"

"Most of my courses are either in the afternoon or evening so it means I don't have to get up early each morning… and that means I can study till late the day before… and…"

" …"

After careful consideration for two weeks and sacrifices of three pencil butts from chewing, I decided that: It is time for me to get a part time job.

"Hey Alice, do you know any place that hire students for part time job?" I asked her as we walk toward the cafeteria.

"Ha?" She reluctantly turned her attention from her super- triple French vanilla, strawberry with sugar sparkles, mint ice cream with double chocolate chips, caramel and a cherry on top… to me. (Yes. I am that insignificant compare to the ice cream.)

"Ah.. haha.. you know, job. Paid job." My right eye twitch as I forced out a laugh. "Ahahaha…" Somehow, now, I got her full attention… for some reason.

"Geez… Ari- Chan, I am so sorry." Alice looked at me with teary eyes.

"Eh?..."

"I never knew you came from.. such a … family." Alice sniffed and continued. She wrapped her arms around me and continued.

"Ari- Chan, if you *Sniff * ever need my help * Sniff* I will always be by your side." She looked up at me with her small, cutie face and big watery eyes. Her cherry lips pinched together and shook gently.

"Alice… I mean wait a sec! I never said I live in poverty or something!" I yelled at her and tried to struggle out of her iron hoop of arms.

"Jesus! Let go of me!" I pushed her face with my palm.

"Ari- Chan!" Apparently, she doesn't get my point and locked on to my waist even tighter.

"Wahhh…."

"..."

"Can you guys be noisier?" A familiar cold voice that often piss me off froze the air instantly.

"Let that baboon go, Alice, you might get infected with stupidity." Xiaoli looked down at me with a sneer as he grabbed Alice's collar and throw her off of me. But this simple gesture made both me and Alice fall on our sweet little bottoms.

"Ow, what was that for?" I waved my fist at him, even though now, I am completely aware of his strength.

He is not someone I should be messing around with... well… except for the fact that I have already smacked him N times and stepped on him, not purposely and purposely N times. I am actually kind of surprised that he never used his true strength to beat me up, even the time when we smacked each other with rolled up paper.

But I am still reluctant to admit that he is a gentleman. Ok, so what if he didn't hit me? He probably didn't dare to do that because there are other students around and he is a member of the student council… yes, that's right. However, he pulled Alice with so much force that made her fall in front of everyone… and Alice IS a member of the council!

What is that dude thinking?

I ran toward Alice and help her up.

"Are you alright? Did you scrape your knees or something?" I said as I looked at the red spots on her soft white skin.

Then I turned to Xiaoli with a scorn.

"YOU! What in the f-ing world was that for? Who the hell do you think you are? Alice is a member of the student council, and even if you are the leader, you still have to care about your own council members. NOT bullying them. You know Alice longer than I do, and you KNOW that she was only fooling around. Give me a good reason for why you did that?" I wrapped my arms around Alice and pulled her closer to me as I screamed at Xiaoli with full volume.

During the entire time, Alice didn't say a word.

She was looking down at the ground so her front locks shaded her eyes.

I couldn't see her face, but I can understand how she must be feeling right now.

Alice liked, worshiped Xiaoli so much, and now he is treating her in such a way. She must be heartbroken right now.

Thinking about this, my heart started to throb as I pulled her shaking body closer to mine.

"Alice…" My head hurts.

Then I remember the bastard who caused all this, so I looked up… I gasped.

His normally pale face is even paler now.

I couldn't tell his expression because his large glasses covered his eyes completely.

Somehow, I didn't feel as triumphant as before when I yelled at him.

"Xiao…" Regen came up from behind and put his hand on Xiaoli's shoulder.

"Hmph…" Xiaoli shrugged off the hand and stormed off.

All I could do was stare at his back…

For the first time, I felt regret of yelling at him.

Maybe… I should be more gentle the next time I see him.

I know we've never gotten along with each other in the first place, but I still don't want him to despise me.

Or … or, my plan of taking over the school would be totally over. At this thought, I could feel my face getting darker and darker.

"… ot…" Alice mumbled beside me. She was still shaking from the shock.

"Eh? Did you say something?" I blinked.

"..."

"Oh my God! Xiaoli- Sama is the hottest person I've ever seen! He is the best!" She suddenly raised her face and I could see stars sparkling in her eyes.

She jumped out of my arms and screamed.

"Xiaoli- Sama! Wait for me! Alice is right behind ya!" This time, my face is completely dark and I could feel sweatdrops mixed with popped veins on my head.

These people… these people…

"Alice! You still haven't told me where I can find a part time job yet!" I yelled as I chased after her.

* * *

After that … happened, both me and Xiaoli were in a state of cold war.

We tried our best to ignore each other and he didn't even bother to look at me during History class.

What the hell! He didn't even bother to laugh at me.

Geez, he is so unforgiving, and what kind of guy would dwell on one small incident for such a long time?

"Ahem…" Regen broke the awkward silence. "Um… Do any of you want a cookie?"

"Geez, Ari- Chan. I am really fine. You should stop been angry at Xiaoli- Sama." Alice pouted. "I can't take anymore of this awkward silence!" She clenched on her hair and rubbed her face.

"Hmph… awkward silence, a gay baby has born." I mumbled as I swallowed a large piece of chicken.

Well you already know… I really am Not angry at Xiaoli. I just… don't know how to communicate with him again after that incident.

But by occasionally looking at him, I could tell that he seemed very tired.

Maybe, he is not really mad at… me. Now that I come to think of it, the reason why he stopped bothering me during History is because he always fell asleep.

Maybe… all this "cold war" thing is… just me?

Xiaoli turned his tired head, looked at me and frowned. I gulped.

"That is just disgusting. I have never seen anyone who can stuff a piece of… food that size into their mouth." He gave me his normal sneer.

I gazed at him with food dangling out of my mouth because I couldn't believe that he actually talked to me!

That means… I can argue with him again as usual. Just as I was taking a deep breath, about to yell back at him with my mouth full.

He stood up and began to walk away.

"Eh?..." I blinked.

"Oi, Xiao. I didn't know you have work today." Regen looked at Xiaoli as he stabbed the salad with his fork.

Work? Did he just say work? My eyes sparkled.

"*Gasp * Xiaoli! Wait a sec!" I ran to his side.

I could tell how surprised he was without seeing his eyes.

"Um.. haha… I.. have been trying to look for a part time job to pay off my tuition. Um… So, are you working as well?" I give him my brightest smile.

He still looked unsure, but his surprised look slowly recovered.

"It is quite different from what you are thinking." He looked down at me for a long time, not one of those belittling looks, but just… a normal look, "But, I do know a place where you can try." He smiled.

For the first time, I was sure that he smiled.

At that second, my heart skipped a beat. Even without knowing what half of his face look like, for the first time, I felt good about him.

Just as I was drooling over him, he took out a notepad and scribbled something down.

"Oi" He closed in the distance between us as he continued to look at me. "You really need to wipe your mouth." He whispered in my ear, and that was when I woke up from his spell.

He waved the sheet of paper in front of my face and said, "Just say I recommended you." Then he smacked my forehead with the back of his hand and walked off.

Once again, I stared numbly at his back as he walked away from me.. again, but for some reason, I felt our distance became…

* * *

Well, lots of things have happened during the past few weeks. And there are a couple of unbelievable things happened to me.

Ranked number 5 we have…!

5. I just realize how much Alice is attracted to Xiaoli.

Even when he pulled on her like that, Xiaoli's place, in her heart, never even shook. I am not sure what kind of feeling Alice has for Xiaoli, but it is defiantly not "love". It is more like Xiaoli being Alice's idol.

Ranked number 4 *drums *…!

4. Yea! I got a job. It is not that surprising that an awesome person like me got a job, but I am content.

However, the most unbelievable thing about the job thing is…

Ranked number 3…!

3. Xiaoli is the person who helped me finding that part time and he is the person who gave me the chance.

Next, Ranked number 2…!

2. Even today, I still cannot believe that he smiled at me.

I mean, normally he would look down at me and sneer. Otherwise, his smile would be an arrogant smirk. Other than that, he pretty much holds a poker face during most of the times in school… by most of the times I mean, all the time.

And now, for this year's… I mean this chapter's number one most unbelievable thing happened is…! (Agreed by most of the people)

…

…

...

Ranked #1: I can't believe that I ate a piece of chicken that size.

Even right now, I feel like crap. I know Xiaoli was trying to be polite by calling it "Large piece of food", but I know, he was just trying to be polite about it.

Anyways, that day, I broke the record of times running to the washroom. Now I am quite bored if you can't tell already because I am on the bus going to my new work place. This is a company for professional photography. I, myself, am very newbie at photography, but my job here is in the digital department where all I do is sitting and fixing photos digitally. As I drifted in my random thoughts, the bus approached the main street in downtown, one of the messiest place you can ever get, and that is when, looking out of the bus window, I saw something incredible …

There stood a person, like a glistening diamond surrounded by a pile of rocks. He stood out so much on such a street, indeed, for a moment, all I could see was him. His long locks of raven black hair drifted with the fresh breath of winter. It circled around him and molded his face, which looked like as if he was craved out of the most brilliant marble. Straight nose, thin lips… but the most unbelievable parts about him are his eyes because they were of a pale blue shade with a tinge of emerald. Then, long and thick lashes swiped over them subtly from time to time. A thin red sweater, which would occasionally slip off of his slim shoulders showing a huge chunk of milky white skin, hung loosely around his lean figure. I stared at his profile, but suddenly, I could see his well- shaped eyebrows twitched gently as he suddenly shot a glance at me. Then, the most amazing thing happened; His expression looked so surprised like as if he'd known me before.

There is no mistake about that expression… I have seen it before! But where?

Then I suddenly remembered something.

Even though he is the hottest or the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life, but I do believe and grieve that I will never be able to see him again.

What better way to make him remember me than pressing my face against the bus window really hard and make a face… and that is exactly what I did.

Three days ago, I received a psychology project instructing us to behave against the definition of "norm" in front of someone and observe the public's response.

Man, the poor guy almost fell against a booth put up by this hobo beside him.

I snorted and that was when the traffic light turned green.

I really wanted to pray that I can see this guy again, but part of me didn't, especially I don't want to talk to him. Who knows what he would think of me.

* * *

On the next couple school days, something really strange happened...

Every time I speak or say "hi" to Xiaoli, he seemed to get scared really easily.

I remember once, when I was lining up for lunch, I saw Xiaoli waiting for Regen, so I randomly made a face at him, and that was when he almost crashed into the hotdog stand next him.

This scene looked kinda familiar… I searched my memory for a similar scene, but then again, I am too lazy to think...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I know this is quite rushed, but again, your comments and reviews keep me alive!

~Love


End file.
